wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sanemind
Entry for the Graivty Falls OC contest, made to be simliar to Old Man Mcgucket! Appearance Literally the most stupid person ever. Personality Who said we allowed screwballs and kooks? Sorry, you crazy man, but get out of here! Kook. If you see Sanemind walking down to get some mangoes off the trees or make some rumor with a ear-piercing voice, kook is the best word. Or, psyche. Or, screwball. Any words that means immature is what a first impression seems on other dragons. Sanemind is easily a bit mad and foolish, doing idiotic stunts in the middle of public, not understanding that they're reckless and irresponsible that no-one would attempt. Acting like his brain is the size of a scavenger, he isn't dumb, just stupid. A full time attention seeker, Sanemind strives to make people watch him, and gets triggered when no-one listens to him, but even when he seems yelled at, his mood gets a lot better. A lunatic, he enjoys talking to himself in a crowded area and isn't afraid to do what he likes. Youi know how I said he's stupid but not dumb? Yeah, this bit will make you confused. Sanemind is a great mechanic, with a lot of understanding on tech or the issues with the machines scavengers make. While making dumb inventions, if Sanemind can put his mind to it, he will do it. Sanemind loves to create robots made from the rainforest papayas mainly on the legends, to fill his entertainment or enjoyment. A good thing about Sanemind? Well, he's a good laugh. His humorous nature may be overwhelming to others, but you can get your amusement or droll from Sanemind. His nature to be himself is one of the best things Sanemind holds in himself, not caring if people hate him, just as long as they know he's there. A comical dragon with a slight wacko sense, Sanemind can be there to make your day, whether you want him or not; you'll get a laugh. Trust me. Sanemind at times, can also be helpful, in....his own ways. Need an essay finished? He'll get all the research done, but his writing is a little scribbled. Need him to hold hands in a circle so they can stop a giant dorito? Still a work in progress, but Sanemind likes helping. In the job of kindness, he's busy and actually seems nervous, a glimmer of- oh, right. Shouldn't spoil that bit. History Sanemind. Huh. Quiet ironic, when you think about it. I'm insane, I follow the voices! What's next? I have a bandadge over my eye? Wait, that already happened! HAHAHAHA Sanemind was born in the Night Kingdom, to scientists NightWings who specialised in making immunity to the lava and smoke around the fiery filled home. Instead of helping them, Sanemind specialised in his own experiments, which his parents loved. When he was old enough, he attended a school for scientists, where he met a fellow NightWing, and they became friends with their intelligence. Soon, when Sanemind graduated with top grades, he moved in his own little fiery cave, specialising in using the chemicals around the volcano for others, giving his experiments to others, in his own gratitude. It was a thing he loved doing; helping others in this time of crisis as his tribe looked for a new home. When he heard his parents disagreed with kidnapping RainWings, his gratitude grew higher, making more inspiration to make more inventions. Until, he got a letter from his old friend, Portalbrain, asking Sanemind to assist in his invention; to create a trans-universal gateway by different worlds. Seeing as his friend was so excited over this, Sanemind accepted, ready to help his friend. But, when Sanemind arrived to Portalbrain's house, he seemed a bit different. Portalbrain seemed excited, waiting to even risk his life for this. He wasn't a nerdy accepting dragonet, Portalbrain was now so intrigued and confident in his abilities. Sometimes, Sanemind grew nervous around him, especially at night, when Portalbrain began seeming different; a lot more insane, enjoying pain, keeping his eyes closed and quick to anger. Abilities My name is Sanemind the Scientist. These videos are not a hoax, but a series of experimental videos to test my new experient; the Memory Gun. I have seen the darkness things imaginable, and I wish to erase this from my mind. First victim? Sane- *BEEP* Relationships I saw Figment and Charming kissing in the - WHY IS NO-ONE LISTENING TO ME?!?! Trivia I was in my bed and I was like 'Whaaa?' And I saw the Gobbleknocker! It's rea- SERIOUSLY YOU ALL IGNORING ME IS GETTING SO ANNOYING! Gallery? We have created a thing that can destroy the fabric of reality! Destroy it, Portalbrain; DESTROY IT! Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (BanderItchy) Category:Characters Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Scientist)